Malos pensamientos ¿NC?
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: aaaaaaaaa Hola este es un fan fic de humor de Shun y Hyoga si tiene ideas yaoi pero...... jajaja a ver si son tan explicitas como parecen , lo que sea mandeme muchos comentarios


**Malos pensamientos ¿NC17?**

Ikki y los demás estaban en la mansión , habían decidido ir al cine. Todos incluyendo a Saori.  
Pero Shun había alegado que las películas de miedo no le gustaban, y Hyoga había dicho que tenia mucho que leer para un examen. Asiq ue todos menos Shun y Hyoga saldrían aquel día.

Ikki no estaba muy conforme porque no le gustaba la forma en que Hyoga veía a su hermanito y se había jurado que si los encontraba haciendo algo indebido mataría a Hyoga

Afuera el viento soplaba y anunciaba una garrafal tormenta.

Saori estas segura que no es mejor irnos en los carros deportivos , mira la limo esta bien pero….. –dijo Shiryu

Tonterías, no es ostentoso en lo mas mínimo, además aquí cabemos todos en los deportivos habríamos de ir de dos en dos y no me gusta la idea.

Bueno al menos la película será genial ya tengo ganas de verla y ¡PAF! ¿Qué paso?  
- pregunto Ikki , ya que todo el sector de la ciudad se había apagado. La feroz tormenta comenzó de pronto y al poco rato las luces volvieron.

Bueno menos mal-dijo Seiya-

¿Tatsumi porque no nos movemos?

Señora no quiere funcionar el control remoto que abre el portón y me temo que la única forma de que se habrá es que alguien vaya a la casa y lo active manualmente

Debe ser una falla causada por el apagón 

………………………

No muy lejos de allí en la mansión.

Hyoga no sigas con eso me ruborizó…….. 

Pero te amo, te amo como a nadie en el mundo la vida sin ti no es vida mi amor, mi ángel de luz, mi inspiración. 

Tu que eres mi corazón solo tienes en la vida la misión de latir para mi este amor.

Hyoga……-shun estaba rojísimo y trago saliva mientras veía el fuego de la chimenea ardía.

Sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío , desahogando su pasión , sentir tus labios por mi piel desnuda , escuchar tu gemir constante. -La voz de Hyoga estaba llena de pasión

Ay Hyoga si mi hermano te escuchara, ¿Qué pensaría de nosotros dos?.-dijo Shun

Mi angel , mi sol, mi eternidad que es la muerte si estoy a tu lado , que es no sabes que un minuto de infierno que durase una eternidad , no valdría mas que una eternidad con tigo y dentro de ti , aunque no fueran mas que efímeros minutos.

Shun cerro los ojos, disfrutando cada una se esas palabras con todo su corazón …-Ho Hyoga sigue …. por favor …sigue.

Mi amor , yo daría por ti hasta mi ultimo aliento , si en ello devoro tu curpo perfecto y hermoso y tus manos no dejan nunca de ……

La luz se fue de pronto

Lo siento Shun ya no podré seguir leyendo mas .. dijo en tono burlón y coqueto .

Hyoga sabes que me apeno cuando oigo cosas así aunque sean solo lecturas.

Lo se, eres muy tímido Shun, deberíamos hacer algo respecto¿No?

¡Pero y la luz?

Ya vendrá no te preocupes.

……………………….. 

A claro manden a Ikki bajo el mal clima a abrir la maldita reja, con el control manual ¿verdad? como si este piragüitas rosa de Saori evitara que me mojara ¿A porque todo esta tan oscuro acaso por acá no regreso la luz?

Aaaaaa maldita llave no abre la puerta creo que es la llave equivocada , a esto tiene mas llaves que el llavero de San Pedro.

Hyoga.. Hyoga pesas mucho…-Se escucho decir a Shun

Tranquilo será un ratito nada mas.-Se escucho contestar a Hyoga

Ikki Abre grande los ojos esos comentarios vienen detrás de la puerta , Ikki se asoma por una ventanilla pero esta todo muy oscuro.

Ay Hyoga … Hyoga ten cuidado

Shh Shun es que esta muy apretado….

Solo aguántame un poquito mas

Maldito hyoga , se va la luz y el se viola mi hermanito , ahorá si que lo mato , lo mato….-pensaba Ikki buscando frenéticamente la llave correcta.

Hyoga ya vas a acabar, …..de veras….. que me duele .- Shun hablaba como si sostuviera algo muy pesado y como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos

Si ya casi aaaay es que , Shun no puedo safarme esta muy apretado- dijo en tono de que hacia un gran esfuerzo.

¡¡¡¡PLANC! la puerta se azotó de pronto

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que esta apretado salvaje que no ves que es un chiquillo!-Dijo Ikki con ira al entrar , justo entonces se hizo la luz en la habitación.

Ikki quería hacerse chiquito y desaparecer, estaba apenadísimo, cuando vio la escena.

Shun estaba poniendo sus manos de tal modo que Hyoga las pisaba como un escalón para alcanzar el foco fundido que estaba cambiando y que sostenía en su mano en ese momento. Mientras que con la otra apretaba mas el foco que acababa de poner y que iluminaba el recibidor.

Ikki , no soy tan chico como para no ayudarle a hyoga a cambiar un foco!-Dijo shun molesto , sin entender bien lo que pasaba .

Hyoga que si entendia la situación estaba rojisimoigual que ikki y estaba tratandode contener una carcajada ikki lo miraba con odia

Lo que sea – murmuro y se apresuro a abrir la reja con el control manual junto a la puerta . y luego salio de allí tan rápido que ni siquiera miro a Shun o a Hyoga al salir al cabo de un par de segundos Hyoga estallo en risas y abrazo a Shun.

¿Hyoga que pasa?  
Nada Shun es solo que estoy feliz de ver cuan dulce e inocente eres pequeño- Hyoga se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo a shun sin habla y colorado como manzana.

Shun se abrazo a Hyoga , simplemente no tenia ganas de preguntar porque , ni que había pasado pro no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de sentir sus calidos brazos a su alrededor.

Fin


End file.
